Noctis Mediae Sole
by The Pelahap Maut
Summary: Ia berhenti melangkah ketika merasakan aura yang begitu familiar/ "Tidak mungkin." Ia mundur, mencoba untuk melarikan diri dari keadaan ini. Ketika seekor burung yang sedari tadi memantau gerak-geriknya kini berubah wujud menjadi seorang pemuda/ Vampirfic SasuSaku/


"Ada serangan lain ... kau harus cepat pergi dari sini, Sasuke."

Atmosfer di dalam hutan yang tidak jauh dari mansion Uchiha semakin menegang.

Suara geraman, ledakan, tembok yang hancur, kaca yang pecah, dan sumpah serapah terdengar hingga memekakkan telinga.

Dua pria dengan paras yang sama-sama pucat, dua pasang mata yang sama-sama berwarna hitam, tinggi badan yang hanya berbeda beberapa senti, dan paras wajah yang di atas rata-rata saling berhadapan.

Pria dengan rambut panjang yang diikat setengkuk tengah menatap cemas pada pria yang kini memejamkan matanya.

"Haruskah?"

"Harus. Biar aku dan yang lainnya yang mengurus di sini. Kau tidak boleh membantah. Aku yang akan mengirimmu keluar dari tempat ini, Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap pria itu dengan pandangan

yang sulit diartikan. Sesungguhnya ia merasa khawatir dan enggan untuk pergi.

Tetapi, keadaan semakin tidak terkendali. Pemberontakan yang dilakukan vampir selatan semakin menjadi dan meluas.

"Tapi kenapa kau juga tidak ikut pergi, Itachi?"

Itachi berdecak kesal. Waktu semakin mendesaknya dan suara kekacauan itu

semakin mendekat ke arah tempat mereka sekarang.

"Karena hanya satu orang saja yang bisa pergi ke dimensi lain, Sasuke. Dan aku yang

akan mengirimmu ke sana." Itachi memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat.

Perlahan kelopak mata Itachi membuka dan bola matanya berubah menjadi merah dengan garis-garis yang membentuk sebuah pola yang rumit.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara batu berkeretak dan merasa pintu yang berada di belakang Sasuke bergeser. Angin dingin menderu di sekitarnya dan semuanya berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Tubuh Sasuke terhisap ke dalam celah ruangan yang mengeluarkan sinar yang menyilaukan itu dan pintu dengan segera menutup dan sulur-sulur yang membentuk pola kembali menutupi batu pualam berbentuk persegi panjang itu dengan beberapa kalimat kuno yang mengelilinginya.

"Berhati-hatilah saat kau sampai di sana, Sasuke."

.

.

**Noctis Mediae Sole**

.

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

**Prolog**

.

.

.

Cuaca musim panas tahun ini entah kenapa cukup membuatnya jengah. Gadis dengan rambut merah muda lembut itu merapikan baju lengan panjangnya yang sedikit tersingkap di sekitar lengan, berusaha menghalau panas yang selalu menusuk kulitnya.

Ia menengadahkan pandangannya. Langit di atas tidak lagi berwarna biru cerah seperti biasanya, melainkan buram dan kelabu. Ia merasakan seperti ada yang mengawasinya.

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pohon-pohon yang berada di sekitar taman yang menjadi tempatnya sekarang.

Di sana, seekor burung berwarna hitam bertengger tanpa suara di dahan pohon mapple. Burung yang terus mengarahkan pandangan padanya, seolah-olah burung itu mengawasi segala gerak-gerik yang ia ciptakan.

Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres akan terjadi. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menatap dengan detail burung itu.

Bulunya berwarna hitam, cakar yang gelap, paruh yang tajam, dan sepasang mata yang sewarna batu _obsidian_.

Burung itu diam tak bergerak, seperti patung dari lilin. Gadis itu merasakan meskipun samar aura yang begitu familiar untuknya.

Namun ia berusaha untuk tak menimbulkan kecurigaan dengan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali, meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri jejak kakinya pun semakin melambat.

Tak lama, tubuh yang semula berusaha untuk tidak menampakkan ekspresi ketertarikan itu mengejang.

Karena di sana, di dahan pohon, burung itu... tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sesosok pemuda dengan jubah hitam yang berkibar, kontras dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Sepasang mata hitam pekat itu terus menatap matanya.

Aura samar yang semula terasa itu semakin kuat ia rasakan. Ia mundur, mencoba untuk melarikan diri dari keadaan ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" desisnya tak percaya.

.

.

**Bersambung**

.

.

Hai, The Pelahap Maut hadir kembali dengan

fic baru bertemakan vampir. Kali ini duet

maut antara Kurobara dan Rie-chan

menyuguhkan fic yang berbeda dari dua fic

The Pelahap Maut sebelumnya, dengan

mengambil setting AU.

Selamat menikmati dan jangan lupa untuk

meninggalkan kesan ala kadarnya di kotak

review :D


End file.
